Next Up
by acciomusic5
Summary: The new generation of wizards thought that life will be simple and peaceful after their famous father, or uncle, defeated the Dark Lord. But even the most powerful possessors of the Inner Eye don't know what future awaits the kids, or who they will meet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story, or the beginning of it anyway. The other one I just abandoned because I didn't like the idea anymore and it would be horrible if I continued it. So sorry to disappoint, but hopefully this one will make it up for you. **

**I couldn't really come up with a title for this one yet, so we'll just have to stick with whatever I have so far. Maybe you'll learn to love it. **

**Just a little previous knowledge for those of you who wouldn't know what's going on. This is based on the second generation of the kids from the Harry Potter books, and some Glee characters although Glee isn't going to be big in this story. By second generation, I mean all the kids that were born during the last two books. (So Teddy Lupin, James, Albus, and Lily Potter, Hugo and Rose Weasley, and so on). Obviously this is a huge spoiler for the end of Harry Potter, so if you haven't read those books, I don't recommend reading this since you won't get much of the things that happen most likely. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S NAMES, ANY OF THE DETAILED CONTENT OR SPELLS. NEITHER DO I OWN SOME OF THE PHRASES AND DIALOG. ALL OF THE MENTIONED BELONGS TO GLEE, J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS, OR POSSIBLY STARKID POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Rain was pouring down on the roof of the small house, making a soothing drumming sound. It was way past midnight, but the swaying of the rocking chair was too comfortable to leave. Anticipation was keeping Teddy awake, but he was finding it hard to focus on the anything but the dying flames in the fireplace. Every now and then a thought would slip into his mind, but those moments were getting more and scarcer.

There's another tick of the clock. And another. It seems like the time between ticks is getting longer, time is slowing down.

At this thought, Teddy's mind flared up once more, but only for a fraction of a second. Then the power of sleep overcame it again. It's better to work with a clear head, he reminded himself. Nothing is going to change in the passing of just a couple of hours. Finally, Teddy completely let off his guard, and let himself fall into the spell of sleep. The last thought that entered his mind, was perhaps he should've sealed the door.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Aunty!" The little girl was running across the field, already out of breath. "Wait for me! I can't run that fast!"

Ginny grinned and zoomed off in the other direction. Maybe she was getting too old for tricks like these, but she just couldn't escape the fun. Her niece and nephew were staying the weekend while their parents decided to go on a tour of Europe. Ginny remembered Hermione telling her about some cave in Egypt, too, but it's not like she listened that carefully.

Ginny looked behind her and saw the tiny figure of Rose Weasley standing alone in the middle of the field. The view was so pitying that Ginny almost thought twice before going into the forest, but no. Nobody steels her teenager moments from her if she decided to have some fun. Rose will be fine, the house is close by, and James said he'll come out to look after her.

Ginny knew that trusting James was probably not that good of an idea, but something was telling her it's going to be okay.

The forest was darker than usual since it's been cloudy all day. There weren't as many creatures running around either. This was a disappointment since just recently, Ginny found a family of Snufflers living by an old oak that was her usual hide out. If even the squirrels weren't out today, then surely the magical creatures won't dare poke their noses out of their little homes.

Suddenly, Ginny's broom lurched forward and stopped, just below a really old tree. She looked around, but nothing seemed to be amiss. Just the sky seemed to darken even more, and the shadow of the tree spread out over her like a black glove. Ginny tried to move her broom, but it wouldn't give in any direction and no matter how hard she pulled.

The sky suddenly erupted in a startling light, closely followed by a sharp thunder clap. The branch above Ginny shuddered and cracked just slightly. It probably would've been wise to get off the broom and run out on foot, but Ginny continued to shake it as if that would awaken it. She took out her wand and muttered a couple of motion incantations, but nothing worked. The broom was immobile and hanging 7 feet off the ground.

The branch cracked again, this time hanging with a slight angle, threatening to fall if it cracked once more. Ginny decided to try her chances and jump to the ground, but the broom tipped over as soon as she shifted her weight and now she was left hanging upside down like a monkey. Ginny heard a sudden, sharp cry from the distance followed by another thunder clap. This time, Ginny started to feel the rain bouncing off the handle of the broom and falling on her forehead.

Ginny slowly tipped her head sideways and looked down below her. There was another branch in the way, but if she propelled herself lightly forward, she would be able to fall past it. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and slowly started letting go of the broom. First one leg, then the other. Now she was hanging on only by her hands. She started swinging forward, first slowly then gaining momentum. She heard another cry, this time more distinct, but her mind was focused on getting past the branch and landing safely on the ground.

Her broom shook slightly, but still gave no intention of budging off the spot where it stopped. Already, Ginny could see the spot she assigned herself to land in. In just a few seconds she can let go, and hopefully fall feet first.

But there was something wrong. Her broom wasn't "slightly shaking" anymore. The place where she was holding it was getting hotter, and the whole thing started to sway, flinging Ginny in all directions. The rain has gotten considerably stronger, and great blobs of water kept hitting her in the face, getting into her eyes and mouth and nose. Ginny tried to open her eyes, but the water just kept coming over her, like poured from a barrel.

With a final crack and a loud _snap_, the branch above Ginny started falling. It hit the edge of the broom, toppling it head over heels. Ginny was vaguely aware of the thud as the branch hit the ground and her own scream as she was thrown into the air by the flailing broom. For a moment she savored the sensation of flying, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ground approaching her at the speed of a train. A thought passed through her mind of levitating herself, but it was too late. Her back suddenly made contact with something extremely hard, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, this is the second chapter, hope you're liking it. Don't ask me what's happening, because 1) I don't know myself, and 2) it's supposed to be a secret.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rose still stood in the middle of the field for quite a while after her aunt disappeared into the forest. It was not apparent to her why Ginny thought that chasing after a broom was fun, but her aunt did have a really weird sense of humor. In fact, every adult in her family had some weird jokes in store. Perhaps it was the experience of their youth that triggered their minds, but Rose kind of liked it.

Sighing, she decided to just return back to the house. There wasn't any point in waiting for Ginny to return, and anyway it looked like it was going to rain. The sky was pulled taught with dark, low clouds, the kind of which Rose hasn't seen before in this part of the country.

The yellow windows in the house looked really welcoming, and Rose found herself breaking into a run. For some reason the blackness up above brought a sense of danger into her body and it only pushed her to run faster. The house was still really far away, and as she heard an earsplitting thunder clap echo through the plain, she didn't know if she was going to make it back in time.

After a couple of seconds the rain started, pouring down in waterfalls on her head. In moments, Rose's hair was plastered to her face and her clothes started to get extremely soaked. A wind swept up, thrashing the falling droplets in all directions and hitting Rose in the face with all its force. She screamed as the pain of the impact spread across her. Looking up, Rose saw the huge storm cloud starting to swirl and possibly get even darker and pull lower over the field.

Behind Rose, the forest was still really close. It seemed like she didn't run any distance at all. The wind was keeping her from the full speed that she could accelerate to, and she was forced to march through it like through a blizzard. She looked beyond the storm, towards the house that looked so small from here and thought she saw a figure emerging from the door, but then a gust of wind mixed with rain blew into her face and knocked her down.

Rose was pretty sure she screamed again, but nothing could be heard in this howling void. Briefly she wondered where Ginny was and why wasn't she coming back when the weather was in such condition, when a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist. She tried to wriggle out, but then she heard a familiar vice shouting over the wind.

"Hold on to my hand, Rosie!" yelled Harry. "We'll get out of here." Rose pulled out her numb hands and clung to those sturdy arms with all the strength she could gather. After a couple of moments of being swung around, she felt herself land in something soft and warm, but it was too dark to figure out her surroundings. She heard her uncle get into the seat in front of her and the start of the engine of the truck.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry, once they were on their way, shaking, towards the house. He tried to sound merely curious, Rose knew, but the fear and anxiety seeped through too well.

"I don't know," answered Rose, truthfully. "She went into the forest with her broom, and then when it started to get real bad outside I decided to just go home. She never came out, and she's probably still in there – "

Rose didn't want to finish her sentence. Whatever was happening to her aunt right now, Rose didn't want to know nor did she really want to fantasize about. She heard Harry suck in a sharp breath and felt the truck speed up. They passed the couple minutes in silence. Finally, the motor stopped and Harry hopped out of the driver's seat, slamming the door shut a little too fiercely.

"You go inside and get warm. Tell everybody else I'll be back in a minute. I just have to find your aunt." Harry looked into Rose's eyes waiting for the confirmation. She nodded, and then turned, watching Harry climb back into the truck.

She stood for a while in the heated garage watching the nasty storm unravel outside. She thought that maybe it was dangerous for uncle Harry to go out there alone, but then again, he faced worse things in life. Also, that truck of his was supposed to be one of the steadiest Muggle inventions. Rose remembered vaguely her dad talking about him wanting one of those for himself, so he could run over elephants.

Rose smiled to herself, completely and bluntly trusting her uncle's ability to take care of himself. Maybe if it was her dad, she would question it, but Harry... Well, he's Harry Potter. Taking one last look at the storm, Rose climbed the stairs to the main house.

A gust of warm air reached her as she opened the door and took off her soaked shoes and overcoat. From the other side of the hallway, James rushed out and surveyed Rose with bulging eyes.

'What happened to you?' he asked, still not able to take his eyes off her completely soaked clothes and her wet hair. She saw a face poke out underneath James's elbow, but he pushed Al back before he could interfere in their conversation.

'Had a little pleasant walk in the rain.' she said with a scowl, and rolled her eyes. 'Now, if you'll excuse me I would like to go change and warm up by the fire.' Rose gave James a look that she hoped was apprehensive and brushed past him to go upstairs to the guest room.

'Where's mum and dad?' called James when she was half way up the stairs. She frowned and turned to face her cousin.

'I don't know where Aunty is, but your father went to go look for her.'

'What?' An angry fire flashed in his eyes, and for a second Rose considered letting her guard down. 'You don't know - but you were with her when you left. Did you get separated in the storm or something?'

Now James looked scared. Terrified even. So Rose decided to play her game a little more. Maybe she'll get him to show her his soft side. A mischievous grin started creeping over her face. 'Well,' she said. 'She did tell you to come and watch over me in a couple if minutes.' Seeing the appearance of guilt on James' face, she continued with more vigor. 'So, maybe if you actually listened to her for once, your father wouldn't have to go out and look for her!'

'Oh stop making it look like it's my fault!' James rolled his eyes.

Rose gave out a sharp laugh. 'But it is! It's always your fault.'

'No, it isn't! Even if I did come out, mum would still have gone into her beloved forest, and we both know that!'

'Well, maybe if you came out in time, she wouldn't-'

'What's going on?'

The two quarreling stopped abruptly and turned to look at Lily, who was standing in the door way in her pajamas. She looked scared; her blue eyes round and tired at the same time. Albus poke his head around the door frame again, but seeing the front of a fight, disappeared in the other room. Little Lily was still just nine years old, only two years younger than Rose, but yet she had these expressions that made you look down, afraid to meet her eyes. Her bright red hair looked like a fire on her head that would burn you if you question her authority in this house, that, even though she was the youngest, was still present. Her glances were always so understanding, that Rose wondered if her little cousin didn't possess the ability to read minds.

'Oh, Lily, isn't it time for bed?' asked James in his most brotherly voice, although they both new that he didn't have a care in the world about his sister's bedtime.

'No, it's just half past seven,' she said in a confident voice, that made Rose smile to herself. James sighed and came up to her. He took Lily by the shoulders and tried to lead her back into the living room, but Lily wasn't stupid. She looked stubbornly at her brother and stopped in her tracks.

'James,' she said, in her most authoritative voice, that sounded really silly, but also impossible not to cower under, coming from her mouth. 'Tell me. Now.'

James took a deep breath and bit his lip. His uncertainty was visible on his face, but only for a fraction of a second. Then his practiced, innocent expression came over his boyish features.

'They're just going to check on something outside to bring out of the rain.' For the first time, Rose saw James look uncomfortable while telling a lie.

Lily looked at her brother, narrowing her eyes. She knew, Rose thought with satisfaction. No matter how small she could have been, Lily deserves way more credit than she gets. James nodded at her encouragingly and steered Lily into the living room. After giving him another look, Lily stomped off in the other direction, making it clear by her posture and her high-held head that this conversation wasn't over. And that she was going to get an answer.

James turned and looked at Rose, surveying her from head toe. 'You're dripping all over the floor,' he said. Rose looked down and saw a huge, dark stain on the carpet forming around her feet. Though it was not said, Rose knew that for her, unlike Lily, this discussion was closed until her aunt and uncle came back from whatever was happening outside. Giving one more reproachful look at James, she turned around and headed back upstairs.

In her room, Rose changed into dry clothes and sat down by the fire to read her book and maybe work on some of her assignments from Hogwarts. The chair was comfortable, and the fire gave off radiating warmth.

Outside, the storm was still raging.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is it. Some more character introductions, and more relationships. Review if you want more, which I know you do because the next chapter is all suspense. =]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay, Chapter 3!**

**Ok, this story is not getting enough reviews. By far. So, if you like it, review and tell me you like it. If you don't like it, you can still review and tell me what you don't like about it. **

**However, if there aren't enough reviews, in my eyes, then I'm probably going to stop writing this since there's no point. Ok, well maybe I won't stop writing, but I'll stop posting chapters. Everything is still going to be written, just in case all of you lovely readers change your minds about this story (which I really hope you will, because I like my idea and it will get better, I promise!)  
><strong>

**So if you like this story, then review, don't be shy and lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the other chapter, but.. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CONTENT IN THIS STORY. NEITHER DO I OWN THE CHARACTER'S NAMES, SOME DIALOG AND PHRASES. ALL MENTIONED BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, THE WARNER BROTHERS, GLEE, OR POSSIBLY STARKID POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Going through the doors of the Ministry was a daily routine for Teddy Lupin now. It felt like the place to be, probably even more comforting than his house. Exactly. His house, not home. 'House' was just a word for the building that Teddy occupied every night and where he slept. That small building on the outskirts of London couldn't really be called home. Because a home is a place you live in. Teddy didn't have any memories there, or any possessions that were prized. He just slept there. Period.

Most of his life took place at the Ministry and at his godparent's house. That building he could probably call home, though he wasn't sure if that would be fair to the people who currently lived there. So, if a person was to come up to Teddy and ask him where he lived, he would say 'The Ministry.'

And, in fact, that question that so often formed in Teddy's mind, and the answer to which he so often turned over in his head was now spoken aloud on the street going up King's Cross Station.

'Sir, where do you live?' The voice was childish, and squeaky. Teddy turned around to see a little girl of about seven standing in the sidewalk, staring intently at Teddy.

Teddy grinned with the left side of his mouth, as it became a habit never to completely show a smile. Ever.

'Why do you care, little girl?'

'Because they told me that you were a wizard and that you could give me my wish if I just came to your house.'

This response was delivered so quickly and with such certainty, that Teddy stood, as if Stunned, in the middle of the road staring at the girl for several moments. Her gaze didn't falter, until Teddy blinked. His smile quivered, and he had no clue how he was going to respond to that. A feeling of exposure settled over Teddy as he stared into the girl's sea-green eyes. He decided to ignore the nagging voice in his head that told him to ask more about this girl and who told her that. So he decided to go with the ignorance mask.

Teddy allowed himself a deep laugh, the one with the throwing of the head backwards, and looked at the girl with an air of a joke around him.

'That's funny. I'm not a wizard.' After that, Teddy put on a dreaming face, and stared right above the girl's head. 'Though I wish I was. Sometimes so much stuff to do that you wish to just-' he made a sweeping motion with his hand '- get it all done with magic.' He gave the girl what he hoped was a sad smile.

For a second she looked disappointed. But then she shrugged and skipped off without a word of goodbye. When the girl disappeared beyond the curb, Teddy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He looked around him, to see if anybody noticed this very unusual exchange on a summer Saturday. The street was almost empty, except for several stragglers that, like him, got up at seven o'clock in the morning on a weekend to go work for money they didn't get during the week. Thankfully, all of them were too engrossed in the patters of the asphalt to notice the gentleman on the sidewalk, staring after a little girl.

Teddy turned back in the direction he was originally going and set off at a purposeful gait to the train station. He silently congratulated himself on his great acting skills, which were always very prized by him and his friends at Hogwarts. Now that the danger was out of the way, Teddy's mind began to work feverishly turning over the situation in his head.

Well of course he was a wizard. But how in the world would a Muggle know anything about wizards. And surely that girl was a Muggle, there was no doubt about that. Teddy heard a lot from his godfather that some Muggles have imaginations that are too wild for their own good. That some imagine that sorcery really exists in this world, and that they would do anything to get that special power. But surely such a coincidence was impossible...

At that thought, Teddy stopped in his tracks. No, he thought, that can't be true. Surely it was a coincidence, there was nothing else about it. Teddy resumed his walk, but this time at a more anticipated speed. He was just another man walking on a fine Saturday morning to the train station. There weren't that many other people to ask. But then, why didn't the girl ask anybody else? No. No, no, no.

With these confusing and battling thoughts in his mind, Teddy didn't notice as he arrived at the station gates. Not unlike the streets, the platforms were practically deserted, except for the guard pacing up and down in front of his small security cottage. There were several business men waiting for an early train out of town, staring into their phones and answering rings every couple seconds. Teddy has grown used to this use of cellular devices in his years out of Hogwarts, but it still amazed him what Muggles were able to achieve with their sciences.

Teddy wandered aimlessly on to platform nine, sneaking glances at the business men and the guard as he walked. The guard lifted his gaze at him for a moment, and then lowered and rose again, creating the illusion of a curt nod. Teddy winked and headed for the division between platforms nine and ten. He passed right behind a business man who was talking in a low voice on his phone. The man turned, raised his eyebrows and then, shaking his head, went back to his conversation. Teddy looked down but didn't really see anything peculiar about his clothing. He was dressed as a Muggle, in jeans and a polo t-shirt, though in the case he carried around for effect there was a fresh pair of robes for the time he would spend at the Ministry.

The Ministry entrance has been moved to platform nine and three-quarters a couple of years after Teddy started school, probably in his third year. The Ministry apparently thought that it was safer to put the entrance in a place that was never seen or used by Muggles. With the entrance, they placed two wizard guards that used to work at the Ministry right by the cross of nine and ten. That was also the year that the Ministry became slightly more secretive than usual, not giving much information out to the public. The Daily Prophet was on very strict restriction for their articles and interviews. They also provided constant patrol of the teachers at Hogwarts and what they were teaching kids. And as the years drew on, the Ministry closed up even more. At first unnoticed by many, but by the time Teddy graduated, it was apparent it was hiding something big.

Since then, being the great actor and a generally likeable person he is, Teddy was able to get into the inner circle of the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and find some useful information out. But the main secret was still closed to everyone. Today was the day Kingsley told his inner circle that he would deliver the news to them. The only explanation to that would be that the situation has grown hard and the Minister is not capable of solving it himself.

Looking around himself once more, catching another low nod from the guard, Teddy leaned against the barrier and fell through the wall onto platform nine and three-quarters. Here, there were more wizards going in and out of the entrances. Since it was still a fairly early hour, the platform wasn't packed and Teddy could freely make his way to the entrance.

'Why, Mr. Lupin,' said a voice from behind Teddy. He hesitantly turned around to see Kingsley strutting along towards him with an expression that Teddy assumed was supposed to be welcoming. However, the worry lines on the Minister's forehead were too creased not to notice and his only recently acquired gray hairs minimized the effect of friendliness even more.

'Good morning, Minister,' said Teddy, trying to bring his own cheerful mood between the two. He fell into step beside his boss, making their way to the main entrance. Well, he wasn't really his boss, since Teddy didn't officially work at the Ministry, but he spent enough time there and did enough things for them to consider himself an employee.

'I am assuming,' said Kingsley, 'that you are on your way for our meeting?' Teddy thought he heard something like anxiety in his voice. That perhaps he really didn't want to share his secret that he's been keeping so effectively for so many years. Teddy decided not question anything and nodded.

'Very well,' the Minister sighed. 'Follow me, then.'

As they entered the Ministry through the fireplaces, Kingsley put on his authoritative expression and marched through the flock of wizards, showing that this is not the time to intercept him with some minor problem, and occasionally throwing orders.

They walked through the main hall, around the restored golden statue of the wizard and the witch and to the elevators. Teddy guessed that they would be going into the headquarters of the Minister, up on the very top floor, but the elevator started going down, below the main levels. Into the dungeons where Teddy has never been before, and didn't even know that they were there.

'Minister,' he said. For some reason a scary feeling spread over Teddy's body. 'Where, exactly are we going?'

The elevator stopped. Teddy waited for the woman to announce the level and whatever waited for them behind the metal bars, but there was nothing but silence. The doors opened and Kingsley stepped out, not waiting for Teddy before continuing in down a dark and narrow corridor.

'I had to ensure the absolute secrecy of our conversation.' The Minister stopped and looked back at Teddy, who was still standing in the elevator. 'It is very important in this case, you must understand.' Kingsley gave Teddy a reassuring smile, and turned once more. Finally, Teddy cautiously stepped out of the golden cage that was patiently waiting for every passenger to evacuate. As soon as both of Teddy's feet were on the floor of the dungeon, the doors snapped shut and the elevator zoomed upwards, leaving Teddy with no hope of escape from this dark underground.

His pace quickened until Teddy was right beside Kingsley for fear of being left alone at the end of this path. Looking up, he saw faint lights flickering on and off, lighting the hallway, ever so lightly. The ground beneath Teddy's feet was made out of dirt, that didn't look like it was used for quite some time. The walls were dirt covered as well, thought Teddy thought he saw weird carvings imprinted on them. The corridor itself didn't look like it had an end or a beginning now that the elevator was gone.

After what seemed like a half an hour of walking in total silence, Teddy began to make out cracks in the walls surrounding him. They seemed like long forgotten doors that were sealed with dirt and any other kind of substances that floated around in here. At one of the doors, Kingsley stopped and pointed his wand at the place where the lock should've been. Something clicked, and the door swung open with incredible ease for something that wasn't open in so long.

As Teddy looked inside, he felt a little disappointed. He didn't know what he was expecting, but certainly not what laid before his eyes right now. The room was small, with several lamps hanging off from the dirt ceiling. There was one dusty chair in the corner ad a cracked mirror on the opposite side. The center of the room was completely deserted and there were obviously no window.

Teddy looked questioning at Kingsley, but the Minister was staring down the opposite end of the tunnel, with a glum expression. Without turning to look at Teddy, he said.

'Change into your robes here, Mr. Lupin. You know we don't tolerate Muggle attire.'

'And then what?'

'And then,' Kingsley sighed and turned. 'Just go into that room.' He pointed at a door on the other side of the corridor. That door, unlike all the others, wasn't sealed. It was perfectly visible against the black walls, it's expensive red wood sticking out as if to purposefully attract visitors. Teddy raised an eyebrow, but didn't confront the Minister who was already closing the door behind Teddy.

'I'll see you in a minute, Mr. Lupin,' he said. For a second, Teddy thought he saw a shadow of fear fall across the Minister's face, but it was gone as soon as he blinked. Kingsley tipped his hat, and closed the door.

Teddy shook his head, and looked at his surroundings. They weren't particularly one would call the best changing conditions, but the room was at least isolated. He decided to get this whole mysterious business over with as soon as possible, and quickly slipped into his robes, looking around him every couple of seconds. He expected some monstrous creature to jump out at him behind that mirror at any moment, but nothing happened, and Teddy was in his robes in almost no time. Picking up his case, he started walking toward the door, but something caught his eye.

The whole floor was dark and dirty, and so were the legs of the chair on which he laid his stuff before changing, so it was easy to see something white pocking right underneath one of the legs. Teddy looked at the door and thought about the Minister sitting there with his inner circle and just waiting for him to arrive in his robes. Teddy decided that one minute wouldn't be that long of a holdup, and quickly lifted the leg of the chair and pulled out a slip of paper.

It was folded many times over and looked fresh. Well as fresh as possible with all the dust flying round. It would have been placed here just recently, but for what reason, Teddy could only assume. He opened the paper up and smoothed the creases out on his knee. The small, elegant script was undecipherable in the faint light, so Teddy pulled out his wand, lit it, and brought the paper closer to his eyes.

_Perhaps this will fall into the wrong hands, but assuming that it is read, I am just going to hope for the best._

_You should probably go to that meeting right now and find out what your Minister has to say about the current situation, but really, save yourself the time._

_I won't tell you, Teddy Lupin, who this is or what we're planning to do. That will ruin all the fun._

_I just want to warn you of the harm that you're throwing yourself upon._

_All of you._

_I'm not one for compliments, but you've gone far. Too far._

_And now it's time for others to experience the land where you've gone, and it would only be fair for you to invite them over._

_So you could go to that meeting of yours, and listen to that old bloke talk about his issues._

_But that won't make this any lighter, now would it._

_I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, and I sure hope that the Next Generation has gotten to you._

And that's it. No signature, not even a "good luck with your plan, because we're stronger. MWAHAHA!" Teddy read the note over and over again, and the more he read, the more confusing it got. Especially the last line. _The Next Generation has gotten to you. _What was this "Next Generation?" Teddy turned the note over, but didn't see any stamps or anything that would indicate who it was from. He put it into his case and was about to leave the room for the second time when it hit him.

Those sea-green eyes. So deep, you could fall through them.

And he knew that he wasn't going to the meeting after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo! What will happen to dear Teddy Lupin. Let's go back to the Prologue..hm, I wonder if these two connect? <strong>

**Well, yeah, let me save you the pain. But you still don't know how they connect, unless you're awesome and you can read my mind. Or maybe that you caught something that I didn't catch that I put in this story.**

**So, if you do want to find out what happened to Teddy and who this mysterious writer of the note is, review and you shall read on!**


End file.
